


this tune I found (that makes me think of you somehow)

by ThusWithAKissIDie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, Lewis has a Bad Day, M/M, basically Lewis being awkward in a car with Nico, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusWithAKissIDie/pseuds/ThusWithAKissIDie
Summary: Lewis gets stranded on the side of the road. Nico finds him. The radio in Nico's car seems to be conspiring against them.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	this tune I found (that makes me think of you somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is the first fic I've ever uploaded and I'm very excited about it. Anyways I wrote this on my phone at 2 am and finished it in class so please excuse any mistakes.

"Warning: Battery low." 

Lewis groans and tries to turn off the annoying female voice announcing the quickly approaching death of his phone over the audio system, forcing his music to stop. He pulls over into the next emergency bay and disconnects his phone.

"Warning: Battery low."

"That's what you get for agreeing to test a new prototype electric car," Lewis mumbles to himself, "a bug in the system that doesn't disconnect your phone, a dead camera and hours of lifetime wasted." And with that verdict, he accelerates ouf of the emergency bay. Or at least he tries to. The car stops dead in its tracks halfway on the road. Lewis turns the engine off. Then he turns it on again. Then he tries to accelerate again. The car remains in place, halfway on the road. It hums unenthusiastically and then nothing.

"Warning. Battery low."

Oh.

If Lewis had a table right now, he'd go full Toto on it. For now, he hits the steering wheel and strings all the curse words he knows into a delicate necklace of profanities worthy of Günther Steiner.

Not only is his phone battery at two percent, the car's is at a whopping zero.

And of course today was the day he told the marketing people to "just put a camera in the car for the driving shots, no film team necessary, it seems more natural that way"

In a nutshell, he is fucked.

He'd started the day waking up on his sofa, fully clothed and with back pain. Then he'd been late for a PR meeting which in turn made him late for the review of the car he was currently sitting in. It was supposed to be a new and exciting prototype from some German startup company that Mercedes had taken an interest in. So they'd asked Lewis to review it. And Lewis likes the car, it is nice to look at, nice to sit in, nice to drive.

It is also very heavy, as Lewis learns when he tries to push it off the road, because he really doesn't want to get hit by a speeding idiot.

He would love to tell all of this to the people who intend to buy a car like this one, but the small gopro had died a few hours earlier - of course it wasn't fully charged, it seems like nothing can go well today - and Lewis can only manage to give a short call to the PR people with his approximate location until his phone dies as well.

Another problem with the car is that it loses heat quickly and Lewis soon finds himself shivering inside the vehicle. It doesn't help that he's sweaty from pushing that damn thing back into the emergency bay, or that he hasn't eaten anything except for one tiny muffin that was the only thing the bakery he'd stopped by had that was vegan.

After two hours, the tow truck finds him. The only problem is that there is no space for Lewis in it. They take the car and Lewis is left on the side of the road, in a thin jacket, phone dead, hungry and with no idea how to get home.

At least the view isn't bad. The road is overlooking the Côte d’Azur and far off in the distance he can see the first lights of Monte Carlo being turned on as it's getting dark.

The cold is really starting to get to him now as Lewis starts walking along the side of the road. Monaco might be visible from where he is currently standing but that sure does not mean that it's close by. If Lewis is lucky, someone might come by this evening and take him back home, or at least close to it.

If he's not lucky however, he'll be found by some pretentious idiot taking out his classic car for some scenic shots the next morning, probably dead and/or frozen.

Great. At least he's staying positive.

Monaco is still very far away when he's suddenly caught in the headlights of a car. Probably a pretentious idiot coming back from doing some scenic shots with his fancy new electric Mercedes. That guy will have a story to boast with to all his pretentious idiot friends. "Oh yeah, sorry I'm late, I had to drive Lewis Hamilton home."

Jesus, when did he become so cynical? 

Lewis shakes his head as he walks up to the car window. 

"Are you going to Monaco?," he asks, just as the driver of the car asks him "Do you need me to take you somewhere?“

Then he sees the face of the driver and his fight-or-flight-reflex kicks in. 

Of course. As if the day couldn't have gotten any worse, the only person who can keep him from freezing to death - or at least a serious cold - is Nico Rosberg. 

"Lewis? What are you doing here?"

Well, looks like this is going to be one of Lewis' lower moments in life.

"Tested an electric car. Battery ran out and now I'm stranded."

"Well thank you for that friendly and thoughtful explanation, Lewis. How long have you been out here in the cold? Please don’t just stand there, get in."

Nico smiles at him and Lewis already feels bad for being snappy. He gives a small smile back and reluctantly gets into the car. Closes the door. Nico gives no indication of starting to drive. Lewis looks over.

Nico is still smiling at him, softly. He lifts his hand and for a second Lewis thinks he's going to reach out and touch him and mentally prepares himself for it, he starts to lean over the center console, towards Nico, into his hand that will surely touch him soon, cup his cheek, thumb tracing over his lips like it happened years ago, feels like a lifetime ago, so much time between them and -

"You need to put the seatbelt on, Lewis."

Lewis jerks away, fumbling for the seatbelt. This has now officially evolved from _a_ low moment into _the_ lowest moment.

And yet nothing in Nico's smile has changed. He still looks at Lewis with those soft blue eyes. A strand of hair has come loose from his carefully arranged hairdo. Lewis resists the urge to reach out and fix it. 

The fading light of the day reminds Lewis of back then, when they'd sat in Monaco, on a beach, on a karting track, on Nico's couch after spending all day together, eating pizza and ice cream.

Falling asleep on top of each other, waking up with Nico's mop of golden hair in his face.

Nico, crying silently into Lewis' shoulder after someone had smeared chewing gum into said golden hair.

Two race suits, hanging next to each other.

"You're lucky I found you," Nico says, eyes staring on the road ahead.

"Can we turn the radio on?," Lewis asks. He feels like a coward.

Nico’s expression changes and it seems like he loses his composure, only for a split second but long enough for Lewis to see. The perks of having nearly superhuman perception.

Without further comment, Nico unmutes the radio that seems to be hooked up to his phone. 

_Ich räum auf und mit jeder Kiste verschwindet ein Stück von dir  
Ein letzter Blick auf unsere Trophäen und es geht auch ein Stück von mir_

It's German and it actually sounds quite nice but Nico winces at it.

Lewis thinks of the times when it was just the two of them, sitting in a garden, the sun shining through the gaps in between the leaves of a tree. Cherries in a bowl, fingers red as if he’d reached into his chest and ripped his heart out, offering it to Nico the same way he offers him a cherry. 

"Sorry about that. My nephew, he-, " Nico stops himself from whatever he wanted to say and changes to radio.

_And I don’t even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Having friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

With lightning-fast reflexes, Lewis changes the station. A talk show host drones on in French.

Nico is still stubbornly staring at the road and Lewis definitely isn't starting at Nico.

The car smells like Nico. It still has some of that new car smell lingering on to it, but mostly, it smells like Nico.

It's funny how something as mundane as a smell can make tears well up in Lewis' eyes and to avoid crying in the car of his ex-best friend? -lover? -boyfriend? He quickly screws them shut.

There is something new to Nico's scent though, and Lewis can't pinpoint what it is. It feels like a betrayal for some reason.

Like Nico's moved on without him, like he's changed.

Somebody he used to know, Lewis thinks, and he would've chuckled if he were sure that it wouldn't turn into a sob.

The radio host announces a song while Nico rushes through the serpentines of the streets going over the Monegasque border.

_Have you got color in your cheeks?  
You ever get that fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

Lewis starts to think that the radio might have it out for him today, but he can't change the station again, not for the second time in a row, in a car that does not belong to him and that is driven by someone who he has a complicated past with and who could throw him out any second.

So he has to just sit through it, true to the British stiff upper lip.

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that youre in deep_?

That song is mocking him personally now, Lewis is sure of it. Of course he knows he's in deep. It's Nico. Nothing is shallow about Nico, not his character, not the way he behaves, the way he drives a car, the way he moves. 

Even the way Nico used to eat the heart-shaped cherries has a deeper meaning. At least it does to Lewis. 

_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?_

He doesn't have to keep many secrets. Just this one. Just that he still does have the occasional dream about waking up with golden hair tickling his nose.

About Nico not wanting to share his ice cream, playfully fighting Lewis so he didn’t get to taste it, a little bit of ice cream in the corner of his mouth and Lewis, in a rush of courage, leaning forward and kissing him. Nico's ice cream had tasted great, but Nico had tasted better.

_Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_

Okay, now it's getting ridiculous. The only tune Lewis thinks about right now is the one that's playing right now and how to make it stop playing without acting like a horribly entitled ass. 

_Do I wanna know  
If this feeling flows both ways  
Sad to see you go  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_

Fuck politeness, Lewis thinks and moves to turn the dial. Only that Nico had the same idea. 

Their hands touch and it's as if a spark of lightning has gone through them. They both pull away, exchanging a quick glance before looking away again. 

_Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

The radio keeps playing, unbothered by the rising feeling of anticipation in the air. 

Nico stops the car in front of Lewis' apartment. 

And in a horrible, beautiful surge of courage Lewis moves into Nico's space once again, gently turns his head and kisses him. 

_Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too  
Busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

They kiss like the fumbling teenage boys they used to be, afraid that when they break apart to breathe, they will not find their way back together. 

Lewis lets go of Nico's face to turn the radio off. Nico meanwhile holds on to Lewis as if he'd drown if he let go.

Whoever said that not closing your eyes while kissing is awkward and rude has never looked into Nico's eyes before. 

When they break apart, breathless and with heated cheeks, they just rest their foreheads against each other. 

They still fit. 

Somehow, through all the bullshit that happened, through all the fighting, they didn't change enough to not fit anymore. 

Even though Nico smells a little different, he still smiles the same, his hair is still as golden and it still tickles Lewis' nose as he buries his head in it. 

"Yes, I am," Lewis whispers. 

"Lucky you found me," he adds when he sees Nico's confused expression.

Nico smiles again, his brilliant, happy smile that falters when Lewis opens the door and gets out. 

The opening of the door triggers the radio to play again. 

Lewis leans back into the car. 

_Crawling back to you_

"Are you going to come up with me or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> so the songs are:  
> \- Alt & Verstaubt by Materia (really great German song imo, give it a listen); the quoted lyrics mean something along the lines of "I'm cleaning up and with every box a piece of you vanishes  
> A last look at our trophies and a piece of myself leaves as well"  
> \- Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye  
> \- Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys
> 
> anyways, you can say hi to me on [my f1 tumblr](https://formula-whine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are greatly appreciated xoxo


End file.
